pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Alucard/Tropes
A-G *'Adorkable': Whenever she's not being quite a bitch, Rachel herself proves that she's just as awkward and ADORABLE as the others, particularly towards Roku or Ryoko. *'Animal Motifs': A rabbit, due to her hair ribbons and air of mystique. Alice calls her "rabbit" as nothing more than an insult, which Rachel does NOT take kindly of... *'Badass': She is one of the strongest Arcanes known and is (formerly) the Aeon Arcane. **'Badass Princess' **'Brought Down To Badass': When she reverts into the Fool, thanks to taking the hit of Xerxes' Arcana Destroyer for Alice. Though, she's still the usual graceful badass we all know... **'Cultured Badass' **'Little Miss Badass' *'Berserk Button': **Don't call her a rabbit. **Implying that she has feelings for Roku or trying to hurt her Contractor is another way to invite abuse. **As seen in Daybreak Chapter, Rachel does NOT take it well when someone just trying to harm Yukiteru in ANY WAY. Delphinus learned this the hard way from her (and Kisara as well). *'Blessed With Suck' *'Butt Monkey': Not her, but Rachel has her Pokémon familiars whom she cheerfully abuses. Roku and Xerxes calls her "sadistic princess" for nothing... *'Cannot Spit It Out' *'Clingy Jealous Girl': Not that she would ever admit it, but it's obvious. Roku himself asked if Rachel constantly telling him to make her tea was just an excuse for her to spend some time with him, not that she admits anyway. *'Combat Tropes' **'Elemental Powers': Two of her Arcana Magic does this. ***'Blow You Away' ***'Shock And Awe' **'Equippable Ally': Uses both her Pokémon familiars as her weapons. **'Kicking Ass In All Her Finery' **'Fusion Dance': Does this with Roku through Junction. **'Parasol of Pain' **'Reality Warper' **'Willfully Weak' *'Character Development' *'Creepy Cool Crosses' *'Deadpan Snarker' *'Detached Sleeves': If you look closely, you'll see under her shawl her sleeves aren't connected to the rest of her dress. *'Elegant Gothic Lolita' *'Expy': Of Rachel Alucard from Blazblue. Although her general role is almost similar to Alice from Pandora Hearts. *'Flower Motifs': Red Roses, all over the place. Her attacks are full of red rose petals everywhere. The motif is also retained in her and Roku's Junction form, Nero. *'Girlish Pigtails': And quite long ones too. *'Good Is Not Nice': She loves insulting everyone, regularly abuses her familiars, and constantly ordering around her own CONTRACTOR. But she's undoubtedly on the good side. *'Green-Eyed Monster': Apparently, towards anyone that captures Roku's undivided attention in a more normal, relaxed atmosphere. H-P *'Heroic BSOD': A brief one when she gets reverted to the Fool Arcana, though she gets over it fast. **Also had another one when Kuroha revealing the truth of her "actual contract" with Roku. *'Heroic Sacrifice': Attempts to pull this off against Gabriel. Fortunately, Roku is having none of that to happen. *'Jerk with A Heart of Gold': She's an arrogant and spiteful young lady, abusive to her familars and contractor, her friends and allies alike, but nonetheless seems to care for the rest of the casts (particularly to Ryoko). Well, except for the villains. *'Legal Jailbait' *'Mistress And Servant Boy': How her relationship with Roku is. Ironically, she's the one under his service. *'The Oujou' *'Our Vampires Are Different' *'Parasol of Prettiness' *'Parachute Petticoat' *'Pet the Dog': Her case with Ryoko, due to being the first human to actually tried to be nice to her. **Also when she encourages Roku not to give up to save his father from Riddle. Doubles as a Ship Tease. **Her entire relationship with Yuki serves as ONE major Pet the Dog moment for Rachel. Q-V *'Rebelious Princess' *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Blue to Alice's Red. *'Really 700 Years Old' *'Ritch Bitch' *'Ripple-Effect-Proof Memory' *'Sealed With A Kiss': How her contract with Roku eventually done. Doubles as a Squick when you realized that Roku is about 7 years old when that happened. *'Ship Tease': With Roku throughout Next Generation, not that she would admit anyways. Revenant Night then lays it thick with Rachel turn into acting as the Clingy Jealous Girl thanks to the massive Ho Yay moment Roku has... *'Something about a Rose' *'Spot of Tea' *'Star-Crossed Lovers': With Roku. *'Sugar and Ice Personality' *'Taking The Bullet': For Alice from Xerxes' Arcana Destroyer. She gets better though... *'Token Mini-Moe' *'Tsundere' *'Vitriolic Best Buds' W-Z *'Well, Excuse Me, Princess!' *'What The Hell, Hero?' *'Woman In Black' *'The Woobie' *'Yaoi Fangirl' Category: Tropes